


Sugar Boxy

by anonymousEDward



Series: The Sugar Boxy Series [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Rattle Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Venomous, Tail Sex, mentally compromised sexual activity (heat/mating season), tiddyfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Professor Venomous has been acting a bit odd ever since he moved into Boxmore - giving Boxman gifts more and more often, being oddly touchy... Lord Boxman decides to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: The Sugar Boxy Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595659
Comments: 26
Kudos: 190





	Sugar Boxy

**Author's Note:**

> Now with bonus art inspired by this fic! Thanks @alaxamber!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFOP4c5BDqD/?igshid=1ptae84ss3f19

Lord Boxman eyed the fancy couch being hauled into his workshop with concern.

"PV, I really don't think this is necessary..." he said, looking up at his business partner.

"Nonsense, Boxy," Venomous said, effortlessly cool and smooth as always. "You've told me yourself that this is where you do most of your work. Is it so wrong to want my business partner to feel comfortable?"

"Well, no, but-" Boxman cut himself off with a wince as one of the Darrells dropped it onto his foot.

"You don't like it?" Oh no, now he looked disappointed!

"No, I- I mean yes! I like it. That's not-"

Venomous watched him - not anxiously, Boxman wouldn't go that far, but. Worried. _Concerned_ , maybe.

"I love it," Boxman said. "I just… don't have anything to offer. In return, I mean."

Venomous smiled - a real smile, the kind that made his eyes go soft, with just a hint of teeth.

"It's a _gift_ , Boxy," Venomous said, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. "It's not that deep." Boxman tried not to read anything into the way it lingered. Venomous had proven to be a very touchy guy ever since he'd moved in, after all.

"Well, if you say so..."

Boxman wanted to believe him, really. After all, hadn't he seen how Venomous doted on his minion? Maybe he was just a generous person. Even though he was a villain.

Cob, he hoped Venomous didn't see him as another minion...

"So... lunch?" Boxman asked, forcing aside his private musings.

"Hm? Oh. No can do, Boxy. I'm testing glorb-powered mutations on live specimens. The last thing I need is to be gone too long and come back to find my lab taken over by giant fruit flies again..."

"Pfft, really?"

"Ugh, unfortunately yes. Last time, I had to resort to using a flamethrower... Anyway, see you around, Box." He squeezed his shoulder once more, before turning with a wave.

Boxman waited until his footsteps faded before he cautiously approached the couch, prodding it with one finger. He cringed when he left a faint smudge and scrambled to wipe it away. Why _white?_ He was always covered in oil and grease and soot from his work! The Cob dang thing wouldn't last a day if he actually _used_ it.

Now it was wedged in the corner where his old, worn couch had lived for years. He already missed its familiar, musty smell. But… PV had been so pleased with himself. And it _was_ very soft – leather so smooth that it felt almost buttery, with a sturdy mahogany frame…

But why _white_?

Well, he supposed he knew the answer to that. Venomous liked white. He liked modern and clean and organized.

But, for some Cob forsaken reason, he seemed to like _Boxman_ too. Boxman who was very much… _not_ that.

Boxman shuffled off to the kitchen, trying to ignore any lingering thoughts of surprisingly generous business partners. No point in thinking about things like _feelings_ \- let alone on an empty stomach! He paused when he saw Venomous's minion standing on one of the chairs and munching on something he couldn't quite make out.

"Fink?" The girl startled, stuffing whatever it was behind her back.

"What? I- I wasn't doin' nothin', Box-BUTT!"

"Suuuuure," he cooed, solely because it made her fur puff up in annoyance. She growled at him, which was always amusing. As he scanned the kitchen, he spotted a small slip of paper on the table – a sticky note? Fink followed his gaze and froze, panic on her face.

As one, they both dove for the paper, but Lord Boxman emerged triumphant.

"Let's see what trouble you're getting into!" he cackled.

 _Boxy,_ the note read, _I saw this aged cheddar and knew you would appreciate it in your morning omelets. –PV_

"Fink, are you eating _my_ cheese?"

She blew a raspberry at him, before stuffing the last of what appeared to be a sizeable block in her mouth and scampering off on all fours.

He scowled, but didn't bother chasing her – and not just because he knew he couldn't catch her. He wasn't that big on fancy cheese and such, anyway.

He did pocket the note, though. It was sweet of PV to get it for him.

Or, wait. Maybe that was his way of telling Boxman he wanted fancy cheese in his own omelets? After all, Boxman occasionally cooked breakfast for the both of them.

Aged cheddar… he fired off a text to Ernesto, just in case. Best to keep it stocked in case his hunch was right. PV may be the wealthy one in their partnership, but that didn't mean Boxman was about to let this relationship be one sided!

"Oh, PV! You're up early!" Boxman grinned. He loved mornings – feeling the factory stir to life beneath his feet as the sun rose. It felt fresh and clean. It brought to mind untrampled snow or new sheets of drafting paper. Each day held a certain amount of potential energy, in Boxman's way of thinking, and waking up early let him take advantage of that potentiality to its fullest.

PV turned and Boxman's smile melted off his face. Venomous looked… haggard. Stubble worse than usual, bags under his eyes…

"Is it morning?" PV ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't even realize…"

"Maybe you should go to sleep now, then," Boxman said. If he spoke a little softer than normal, well, none of the bots were around to call him on it.

"Can't sleep." Venomous smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. "Just restless, I guess."

"Are you sure it's not those giant fruit flies from the other day?" Boxman teased gently.

"I told you, I got to the lab before it got out of hand…" PV muttered.

Boxman snickered. "Whatever you say, partner."

Venomous flicked his tongue out at him, then seemed to stall. His stare was vacant, the professor leaning towards him like he was on the verge of toppling over.

"Uh, PV?"

Venomous visibly snapped out of it. "Sorrey, I zoned out for a moment. What were you saying?"

"Maybe you should go lay down…"

"Boxman. I am _fine._ " Venomous scowled.

"Well… maybe you should hold off on doing some of your, heheh, _wilder_ experiments until Fink is around to help. Just in case." He checked his watch. "It'll probably be a couple hours, but-"

"Fink will be playing her videos game today," Venomous said. "It's _autumn_."

"Um… whyyyy does that matter?"

Venomous pressed his lips together, brows furrowed.

Apparently he wasn't getting an answer.

"Wellll… you could… join me in my workshop?" He'd been planning on doing some maintenance on the incinerators, but it wasn't time sensitive – and he was a little worried about leaving PV around chemicals or heavy machinery when he was practically swaying with exhaustion.

"Oh?" Venomous didn't look completely sold on the idea, but it wasn't an outright rejection.

"Yes, um, we could…" _Think, Boxy…_ "Make some upgrades to Ernesto!" He smiled. "He's been feeling a little left out, you know. Hardly _ever_ gets a chance to attack the Plaza."

Venomous stared at him a little longer before his lip quirked up. "Sounds fun. I'm sure we can cook something up. Lead the way."

Boxman tried to keep his pace slow. Normally PV's longer legs were more than enough to keep up with him, but in this state… well, best to play it safe.

"How are you enjoying the sofa?" Venomous asked, breaking the companionable silence.

"It's great!" Boxman chirped, absolutely lying through his pointed teeth. He hadn't touched it aside from the first time, terrified of dirtying or damaging it in some way. He opened the door to his workshop, relieved that it was relatively clean this time, and pulled out a chair.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Boxman said. "No reason to stand if you don't have to! I'll just pull up the most recent schematics I have on him and-"

Of course Venomous didn't go for the chair he pulled out, instead inspecting the couch with a frown.

"Uh, PV?"

"It's dusty," Venomous said.

Shit.

"You don't like it, do you." His tone was utterly flat, no trace of a question.

"That's not it!" Boxman cried.

"Really?" Venomous looked nonplussed.

"I," Boxman tapped his fingers together. "I don't… actually know? It felt soft when I touched it but…" He looked down at his mismatched hands. "What if I get it dirty? What if I ruin it?"

"Boxy…" PV's face softened. "I bought it to be used. I _knew_ it would get dirty. I… didn't realize it'd bother you this much."

"Heh, I tend to be a little hard on furniture… and robots… and walls…"

Venomous chuckled and slumped onto the couch, sending a tiny puff of dust up into the air. "Come on, Box. Grab those schematics and let's test this bad boy out."

Boxman grinned, happy to obey.

The couch was as soft as Venomous had promised. So soft that Boxman wasn't at all that surprised when PV started snoring about five minutes into their review of Ernesto's mechanics. It was for the best, Boxman reflected, though it would have been easier if Venomous hadn't fallen asleep _on_ him. But he looked so peaceful with his head on Boxman's lap, the tail Boxman had so rarely seen now wrapped around him and occasionally rattling as he dreamed.

Boxman did come up with a few feasible ideas to test out on an Ernesto proto-type – false bottom in his chassis to better disguise his more vulnerable circuitry and a compartment to allow for additional bioweapons to be stored in his body. He was sure Ernesto would be thrilled – it would be his first tactical upgrade in ages.

But even that couldn't hold his attention forever, and Venomous didn't show any sign of waking soon.

With a quiet sigh, he whipped his cell phone out of his coat pocket, carefully pecking out a message to Fink (or Stink, as he had her in his phone).

_What is up with PV and the fall?_

There. Now to just wait for her response. Any minute now.

Annny minute…

PV snuffled in his sleep and nuzzled against his thigh. It was adorable.

His phone pinged and he quickly turned down the volume.

_Finally noticed huh Boxbutt_

PV mumbled in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Boxman's stomach, his tail draping across his thigh.

His phone buzzed in his hand.

_Bet he snapped at you huh?_

Snapped? He looked down at Venomous's sleeping face.

 _Not really,_ he typed. _He seems a little off._

The response came almost immediately.

 _Suuuure_ , the screen read, followed by a little yellow face that appeared to be rolling its eyes. _Boss gets cranky in fall_

Boxman put the phone away with a sigh. He wasn't sure why his business partner-slash-friend apparently had some sort of issue with the season, but he seemed okay now, at least.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_He doesn't like ppl close during fall_

Boxman snorted and snapped a picture.

_I beg to differ._

He debated adding a "Maybe he likes me better," type of comment but… well, he wasn't _that_ evil. PV was a smart guy – _usually_ , current investment in Boxmore notwithstanding – so he obviously had some reason for keeping her at arm's length.

"Mm…" PV snuggled even closer, smooshing his face into Boxman's stomach in a way that made him self-conscious about his puff. He breathed through the rush of embarrassment. Venomous's tail twitched, barely rattling. The arms around him squeezed tighter and Venomous curled his legs until the tops of his thighs were flush against Boxman's side. There was no getting around it now – PV was definitely on his lap. 100%.

It wasn't… bad, exactly. He was a very attractive person, anyone with eyes could see that. But, well… he was also asleep. And drooling a little.

Also, there was no telling how he'd react once he woke up. Hopefully he wouldn't be too cranky, right?

Of course, that's when PV started stirring.

"Mmmboxy… Smell good…"

"Th-thank you?" Boxman could feel his heart begin to pound, blood rushing to his face.

Venomous's arms wound around his neck as pulled himself upright, his eyes dark and hooded. He heard the rattle start up again, this time in earnest. PV leaned in until his nose was close enough to Boxman's throat that he could feel the meagre body heat he put off.

"So good, Boxy…" he felt PV's tongue brush against his throat and blood rushed to his groin.

"PV?" He shivered as Venomous's tongue flicked out once more.

"Hm?"

"Are you, uh, feeling okay?"

"Shh… sleeping. Supposed to be quiet."

"Uh… Hate to break this to you, PV, but um… you're not sleeping."

He felt Venomous freeze, not even breathing.

"Box?" he said. "Er, am I… awake?"

"S-seems like it." Boxman patted Venomous's back awkwardly.

"Oh. Oh Cob, I- Sorrey, I have to-" Venomous fell off the couch in his scramble to untangle himself.

Boxman tried not to feel offended.

"I have to go," Venomous blurted before tearing out of the room.

He didn't see Venomous much over the next few days. Boxman wasn't sure if PV was trying to avoid him or not. He wouldn't answer his calls or texts, but if they ran into each other in the kitchen or his office, PV sidled up close to him, as close as physically possible without touching him.

At least until he caught himself, or got interrupted. Then he just ran.

The gifts didn't stop, though. A new lab coat to replace the one that went missing last week, a new set of power tools, a new tux, a new pair of dark jeans that hugged his butt so tightly that he'd already decided he could never wear them in public…

Boxman pulled on his most recent gift, a dark blue sweater, still amazed at how soft it was. He'd probably be preening bits of fluff out of his feathers for a week, but it was cozy and warm. He'd need it for today.

The bots had declared that today was Leaf Day, after all, and Boxman found himself wanting to indulge them.

Also, Shannon had told him she was going to make sure Fink and PV were present for the celebration.

"What even is Leaf Day?" He could hear Venomous saying. "Is this some sort of _joke_ holiday?"

"But- but Boss! What if it's fun?"

"Mhm, mhm!" He saw Shannon nodding furiously as he turned the corner.

Venomous was dressed in his usual getup, but Fink was wearing a hoodie reading L337 STREET RATZ. The Professor's tail was out again, which was weird - and he was looking a bit more toothy than usual. Fink seemed to be almost holding him back, physically.

"Heya, PV!" Boxman said, feeling oddly shy.

Venomous flinched, clasping his hands behind his back. His cheeks went lilac.

"Box. You. You look nice." His tail started rattling, just a bit.

"Heh, thanks!" He fought the urge to preen. "Ahem. Shannon!"

"Yes, daddy?" She bounced on her feet.

"Cocoa?"

"Ernesto's got it!"

"Bags?"

"Darrell's getting them."

"Tactical paint?"

"Raymond set up a station! We are ready to go, Daddy!"

"Ooh!" Fink grinned. "See, boss? It _is_ gonna be fun!"

"Yup. Fun." Venomous tugged at his shirt collar, still staring at Boxman's chest.

 _I know I'm puffy, you don't have to stare!_ Boxman screeched internally.

"Let's go then, shall we?" he said, much more smoothly than he'd expected. Shannon and Fink both cheered, taking off for the front door.

Boxman held his arm out, on a whim more than anything, and was surprised when Venomous laid a hand on his elbow and allowed himself to be led outside.

"Thanks for the sweater, Professor," Boxman said. "I think- I think it fits, right?" Other than being a little on the tight side, but he sure as heck wasn't going to draw even _more_ attention to that.

"Mhm," Venomous said, immediately before walking into a door.

"PV?"

"...I'm fine..."

"Alright, babies," Boxman said, pacing in front of the assembled bots (and Fink). "Our mission today is a dangerous one. We'll be breaking into two teams - the Sneakers and the Destroyers. Shannon!"

The orange bot stood at attention.

"You're the leader of the Destroyers."

"Yessss!" She hissed, even as Darrell cried out in disappointment.

"I wanted to lead the Destroyers!"

"You led them last year, Darrell," Boxman snapped. If he had to listen to Shannon whine about it for yet another year, he was going to blow them all up.

Shannon blew a raspberry at her brother, which Boxman pretended not to notice.

"You will be leading the frontal assault on the bodega - make it as loud and showy as possible!"

Shannon cackled evilly.

"Raymond?"

"Yes, coach Box dad, sir!" He saluted.

"As paint master, you will be in charge of the Sneakers. Get in there, get the target, and get out. Protect the goods with your life!"

"Yes sir!"

"Mikayla, Ernesto - you're with Raymond. Darrell, Jethro, and Fink? You're with Shannon."

"Well maybe I don't wanna be on that team!" Fink said, because the brat was incapable of being anything but difficult.

Luckily, Boxman had planned for this.

"Oh, I suppose," he said with a sigh. "I'll just have to give this Sonic blaster I made to someone else… It makes too much noise to be used by a Sneaker…"

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Fink hopped up and down, scrabbling for the multi-colored gun.

Problem solved.

He watched as the kids trekked off on foot – after all, half of their two-pronged attack required stealth – then beckoned PV over to the lawn chairs Shannon had set up for them.

Venomous seemed hesitant at first, but eventually followed Boxman's example, settling on the chair and lying back.

"So… are you feeling any better now? I, uh, got kinda worried." Boxman laced his fingers together, resting them on the swell of his stomach. He could hear the distant sounds of explosions.

"I. The sleep helped," Venomous said haltingly. "Boxy, I-"

Boxman rolled over onto his side to look at Venomous. After a moment, PV mirrored him.

"Boxy, I'm sso ssorr- I'm sssorrey! I didn't mean to-"

Boxman cocked his head, a little concerned. PV usually didn't hiss except when he was upset – usually when _Fink_ was upset with _him_.

"What? Snuggle me?" Boxman waved his talons dismissively. "I'm not going to hold a little thing like that against you, heh."

"You're too forgiving, Boxy," Venomous said. He was smiling, but the words sounded like a warning.

"Psh, you clearly needed the sleep," Boxman said.

Venomous's eyes were half-lidded as he leaned almost imperceptibly closer. Boxman was glad their chairs were pressed together arm to arm, otherwise he might have toppled out of the damn thing. "I was… quite comfortable," Venomous said.

Boxman chuckled. "Well, you're welcome to my couch any time, PV! Well, your couch, technically… since, you know, you – heh – you're the one who bought it…"

Venomous's little smile faltered, his gaze sharpening and rattle starting to stir. "Box…"

Boxman yelped as Venomous climbed into his chair with him, the plastic groaning beneath their combined weights.

"You ridiculous little man," Venomous murmured, shockingly close. Boxman could feel his breath on his face and smell the mint of his toothpaste. "It. Is. A. Gift." His forked tongue flicked out to wet his lips and his gaze went unfocused once more.

"Uh, PV?"

Venomous leaned in until his lips were against his throat. Boxman felt him draw in a long, shuddering breath.

" _Cob,_ Boxy," he said, the words barely audible. Boxman could see the rattle once more, upright in the air, but motionless. Venomous's tongue brushed his neck once more, this time a deliberate lick. Boxman could feel slickness building in his sheath and his cock beginning to harden. Venomous mouthed at his jaw, the tip of his fangs barely scraping across his soft skin.

"Professor, are you in heat?"

Venomous scrambled back, stumbling over Boxman's feet and landing on his butt between Boxman's shins.

"I- what? I'm human, I don't…" Venomous trailed off, his eyes widening.

"You're not exactly Laserblast anymore, PV," Boxman said, as delicately as he could.

"Oh," Venomous said. "Shit."

"DADDY!" Darrell shrieked delightedly. "WE GOT THE GOODS!"

In the blink of an eye, Venomous was on his feet next to him. The Destroyers team was a little singed, but the Sneakers, painted black by Raymond to blend into the shadows, proudly showed off your haul.

"What? Leaves?!" Fink stomped her foot.

"Ch- yeah?" Shannon said as her robotic siblings began adding it to the already large pile of leaves from the trees surrounding Boxmore. "It's _Leaf Day_ , Fink."

Fink growled.

"Haven't you ever played in the leaves before?" Darrell asked.

"Why would I do that?" Fink asked suspiciously.

"That's so sad!" Raymond cried. "Maybe we should let her go first?"

"Mikayla!"

"Well, yes I know you're the lightest, Mikayla, but Fink hasn't done it before."

"Be gentle with Fink!" Boxman ordered, since Venomous still seemed too shaken to react. Fink stuck her tongue out at him. "Someone needs to go with her for her first time."

There was a brief squabble, which Boxman tuned out, turning to Venomous and lowering his voice.

"PV, do you… are you alright going through your season alone?"  
"I… I don't – I don't know?" Venomous clutched his elbows. "I never even realized – It's never been like this." He gestured vaguely between the two of them. "I just-" his voice dropped- "I just kept to myself. I usually can't stand to be around people."

That seemed a bit weird. "Maybe because we're partners?" Boxman pondered.

"I'll- I'll have to keep my distance, then," Venomous said grimly. "I'm sorrey, Boxy-"

"Wha- Wait, why?"

He was distracted by twin shrieks of delight as Fink and Shannon flew through the air, landing in the now-massive pile of crunchy leaves.

"Let's do it again!" Fink cried, a leaf sticking out of her hair.

"Hey, it's my turn next!" Raymond protested.

"Mikayla!"

Boxman looked back to PV, only to find him scurrying away.

"Make sure they stay safe," he snapped at Ernesto, before hurrying after him.

"PV!" He called, the moment he stepped inside. "Where are-"

He found himself slammed against the door, Venomous's mouth pressed against his own. He was dropped just as suddenly.

" _That_ is why you should stay away," Venomous snarled.

"Because…?"

"Boxy, you have no idea the _things_ I would do to you…" From the way he loomed over him, Boxman suspected Venomous was trying to be intimidating, but-

"Well you could show me?" Boxman cocked his head. "Unless you don't want me to help."

"What?"

"I was going to offer to help, but if you'd rather wait it out…" Boxman stood back up dusting off his new sweater, only to be yanked off his feet as PV grasped his hand and took off running. He knew the factory well enough that even the newly-added wing was familiar to him, so he recognized Venomous's room even before PV slammed the door open.

"Wow, Professor," he teased, rubbing feeling back into his fingers, "I guess you're really-"

He squeaked as he was slammed up against a door for the second time today, a forked tongue prodding at his lips. He gave in easily, opening his mouth and allowing Venomous inside. PV licked his way inside like he was starving for him, humming against his lips. Boxman rubbed his tongue against Venomous's own and was shocked when PV moaned at his first attempt. He could feel the vibrations against his lips, resounding through his chest. He clutched the lapels of Venomous's lab coat and tilted his head to better control the kiss, gently scraping his teeth over PV's lower lip the moment his tongue retreated into his own mouth.

Venomous hissed and pulled back, his cheeks flushed a dark violet.

"Last chance to change your mind," Venomous said. He rolled his hips, rubbing his crotch against the seat of Boxman's pants.

"Hmmm…" Boxman pretended to think about it. "That depends… Do we _have_ to do it against a wall or-"

"Bed," Professor Venomous said, dragging him to the item of furniture in question. Boxman squirmed out of his grip, only to sprawl himself out. The soft, silky sheets felt good against his hands. He wondered what it would feel like against his naked body.

Venomous tore off his own lab coat before starting on his pants.

"Do you want me to-" Boxman began, already reaching for his sweater.

"Ssstay right there."

Boxman froze.

Venomous ripped off his own shirt and tugged off his boxers, sighing when his cock was free to the open air.

Or… cocks.

"Oh! Oh wow…" Boxman eyed the twin erections. "Two, huh?" _No wonder he's been so frustrated…_ His own traitorous cock twitched in its sheath.

Venomous crawled into bed with him, naked, despite Boxman being fully dressed, and buried his face in his crotch.

"PV? Uh, okay then… EEP!" Venomous flipped him over with no warning – he heard the ripping of cloth and felt cool air against his backside. "PV, what the heck?!"

"I have replacements," PV said, spreading his ass with unusually sharp fingers. He felt both cocks rubbing against his slit.

"P-professor! Need to- hnn! – Need to stretch!"

Venomous chuckled darkly, sliding two fingers into his sheath. "Mm, you'll stretch alright…"

"Not that hole!" he squeaked, blushing furiously as his internal lubricant gushed out. Venomous froze.

"Do you… I could wear a condom?"

_Well, at least he's nicer about my – heh – setup than my previous partners have been…_

"It's a cloaca, not a-" he blushed, "not a vagina! _My_ cock is in there!"

"Oh." Instead of retreating, the fingers pressed deeper until they brushed over the head of his cock. "Ohhh…"

Boxman let out an embarrassing whine. "Just… just give it a minute, it's already- oh _Cob!_ " One of Venomous's hands clenched on his ass, squeezing and holding him in place while his fingers rubbed at the head of his cock and stretched the walls of his sheath. At least he was being careful about it…

"It'll- ah! It'll come out on its own soon enough," Boxman managed. "I'm supposed to be helping you out here, PV!"

His fingers withdrew with a pornographic squelch.

"Mmm… and what would you do to help me, Boxy?" PV purred, squeezing his ass with both hands once more.

"Well, I've always been good with my hands…" He squawked as he was suddenly flipped onto his back once more.

"Really now…" Venomous prowled up his body to sit up on his stomach, his legs spread wide. "Why don't you _demonstrate_?"

"Can I- I need to take off my sweater first, but- yes. Definitely."

"Mm… no. I think not."

"But- but-"

"It's _my_ sweater, isn't it?" Venomous smiled, putting his sharp teeth on display. "I bought it. I say what happens to it."

"But I just got it…"

"Mm, I'll buy you another one. I'll buy you two." His long, forked tongue flicked out as he looked Boxman up and down.

"Well, you already owe me a new pair of pants so…" Boxman traced the vein on the underside of one cock, then reversed the path on the other. Venomous hissed, a drop of pre-come beading at both tips.

"Don't tease," Venomous said, his tail rising up behind him as if in warning.

Boxman wrapped his flesh hand around one cock, giving a slow, experimental pump. "I'm not your minion, PV," he said, watching the way Venomous's fangs were already digging into his lower lip.

"I _know_ that, Box," he snapped, thrusting up into his fist.

"Then why all the presents?" Was it unfair to use sex to interrogate his partner? Probably. Boxman was a proud villain, though, so he didn't feel particularly bad about it. "We're villains, PV, you think I'm that naïve?" He squeeze just a _little_ too tight, watching how his partner squirmed. PV's thighs clenched around him a moment before he seemed to sag.

"I like it," Venomous said, like the words were ripped from him. "I like _my_ things in _your_ workshop, _my_ clothes on your _body_ …" Boxman obligingly resumed stroking his cock. Venomous moaned.

"Want to claim you… want everyone to know…" Venomous licked his lips slowly, eyes roving over Boxman's face and chest. "You're _mine_."

"Oh yeah?" Boxman said, speeding up the pace of his fist, "Prove it."

With a snarl, Venomous batted his hand away only to take both cocks in his own hand.

"Gonna mark you up," Venomous mumbled, rocking forward into his own fist, "Make you mine."

"Do it then," Boxman said, watching the purple heads peeking out over the top of his fist with every furious pump. "Mark me up."

He was honestly a little surprised when Venomous did, spurting come all over his sweater. There was a rather alarming amount of it, he noticed.

"Feeling better?" Boxman asked. His own cock had finally breached his sheath, but it seemed rude to draw attention to it.

"If that was all it took," Venomous said, "Then it wouldn't have become such a problem."

Venomous slid off of him, his tail curling around himself like he was cold.

Boxman pulled the sweater off clumsily, immediately regretting it when he managed to get come on his face. He made a move to wipe it off, only for purple fingers to catch his wrist.

"Pro-" Venomous's tongue lapped at his face, the man humming with pleasure like it was Cob damn ice cream.

"Boxy…" Venomous began kissing and licking his way down his neck. "Cob, that smell…" Venomous reached the base of his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and worrying it with his sharp teeth. "Hhhmine…"

He felt Venomous's hand wrap around his cock, giving it a slow stroke. His breath hitched. Venomous's fingers were cold, but his grip was firm. He thumbed the head and Boxman let out a breathy moan. He felt Venomous grin against his collarbone before sharp teeth sank into his chest.

Boxman swore, smacking Venomous's shoulders until he let go, leaving a red ring of indents.

"Don't worry, Boxy," Venomous said, flashing those sharp teeth once more. "Despite my name, it's only a muscle relaxant." His smile broadened. "…In moderation."

Boxman wanted to grumble, but PV thumbed the slit and his resolve crumbled.

"Just- just keep going."

PV sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, teasing the other with his fingers.

"Oh Cob," Boxman wheezed, digging his fingers into that slicked back hair. "P-Professor…"

Venomous hummed, one corner of his mouth quirking up in a smirk. Fingers dipped down to the base of Boxman's sheath, just barely slipping inside to smooth more lubricant up the shaft. Venomous released his nipple with a pop.

"Should I let you come?" Venomous asked, all faux thoughtfulness. "I mean, what would I get out of it?" He pinched Boxman's nipple, smiling when he squirmed.

"I'll make it worth your while," Boxman promised, rocking up into his fist. "Oh Cob, PV, please!"

"Mm…" Venomous slithered down further, until his lips were inches away from his cock. "And if I want your mouth next?"

"Yes, yes, anything! Just-" He moaned as PV sank onto his cock, too close to the edge to give more than a passing thought to those sharp teeth as his length was enveloped in that tight, wet heat. He could feel that long, forked tongue wrapping around the shaft as PV bobbed his head on his cock. It was tempting to thrust up into that wicked mouth, but he reined himself in, settling for holding Venomous's hair back for him with one hand and clutching at the sheets with the other. He saw PV watching him from beneath his lashes before he sank down to the base and _hummed_. Boxman didn't stand a chance after that, coming with a shout.

PV smiled and stuck out his tongue, still streaked with come, before he closed his mouth and audibly swallowed.

"Your turn, Boxy," he said, slightly hoarse. "On your knees."

He was still dazed moments later as he knelt between PV's legs. Venomous had been kind enough to lend him a pillow to cushion his knees and was seated on the edge of the bed, idly stroking his cocks. Boxman licked his lips nervously.

"Which one do I…?"

Venomous smiled menacingly. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something."

Boxman swallowed, then reached out with his human hand, taking hold of one cock, guiding it away from his face. He lapped at the cock bobbing freely in the air, collecting pre-come on his tongue.

"That's it, Box…" Venomous purred. "Open up."

Boxman huffed – he _did_ know how this went, thank you very much, _Professor_ – but obeyed, his taloned hand squeezing PV's thigh in warning as he took the head into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Boxy," Venomous moaned, fingers tightening in his green crest of hair. "Cob, your _mouth_."

Venomous's cocks were long, but thin enough that he could swirl his tongue around the one in his mouth easily, as long as he was careful with his teeth. He sank a little deeper with each bob of his head, slightly off-sync with the strokes to his other cock. He swallowed around the length when it reached the back of his throat before pulling off.

"Come on, Boxy, you can do better than that."

Boxman puffed up at the challenge, though he was sure that was PV's plan. Venomous had that mischievous gleam in his eyes. Venomous squeezed his wrist gently until he let go of his cock, guiding it to his other thigh. Boxman swallowed nervously as Venomous squeezed his cocks together and the fist in his hair tightened. He could feel heat rising to his face, even as he leaned in, mouth open wide, to take both cocks into his mouth. He had to go slower, wary of his teeth. He swirled his tongue around one cock then the other in a sort of figure eight type motion.

"Fuck, Box…" He felt Venomous's other hand cup the back of his head, teasing at the area where his skin met the skull cap.

Boxman felt a little braver, taking them just a bit deeper. He could feel Venomous's thighs tense under his palms on either side. He nearly choked when the cocks hit his soft palate, but a slight adjustment to his stance made it easier. He swallowed around the lengths in his mouth, pulling off slowly once more.

"Feel better?" he wheezed, trying to sound teasing. Venomous scowled. Boxman pressed his lips to the heads, resisting just a moment before slowly sliding down the shaft.

"Faster," Venomous said.

Boxman hummed, slowing his pace even more.

Apparently, PV didn't approve as the hands cupping his head pulled him forward. He managed to keep himself from biting down, but was pretty sure his talons left punctures in PV's thigh. His eyes watered as he breathed through his nose.

"That's more like it," Venomous said with a sinister smile as he slowly pulled him back off by his hair.

"Hah… PV, I- mmph!" Boxman whined as those long, twin cocks were shoved back down his throat. Drool leaked from his lips and down his chin as Venomous used his mouth like a toy, fucking his face faster and faster. It was all he could do to focus on breathing and keeping his teeth away.

"Oh Cob, Boxy… You're- fuck! You're so good at this. That mouth of yours…"

Boxman moaned, heat creeping up his cheeks.

"Fuck, I'm close!" He pulled Boxman off, leaving the shorter villain gasping for breath.

"Professor Venomous, was that-?" He cut himself off when Venomous pulled his hair once more.

"Open up, Boxy," he murmured, letting go of his skull plate to start fisting his own cocks once more. "Cob, you're so hot…"

The glazed, yet hungry look in his eyes sent shivers down Boxman's spine. He licked his lips once then closed his eye and opened his mouth. It didn't take long before he felt hot come on his face, dripping from his cheeks onto his chest. He could taste it on his tongue.

He cracked open one eye to see Venomous, flushed and panting, his cocks still half-mast.

"Still… still going, huh?" Boxman managed hoarsely.

"What can I say?" He cupped Boxman's cheek with surprising gentleness. "You're inspiring."

Boxman couldn't quite fight off the urge to blush.

"Well lie back, PV," he said. "I'll take care of you."

"Oh Cob, yesss," Venomous hissed, thrusting up into his fists. Boxman smirked, pressing kisses and licks to whichever cock caught his fancy at any particular moment. He was absolutely covered in come by this point – at least, it certainly felt that way. Venomous had come twice more – four times more? – since the blow job, but at least he seemed to be slowing down, taking longer each time.

"I want-" Venomous grabbed his shoulders, rolling him onto his back. "I want to fuck your chest, Boxy."

"Ask nicely," Boxman teased, already getting comfortable beneath him.

"I'll buy you that new plasma core you were eyeing?" Venomous said, batting his eyelashes.

Boxman cackled. "Close enough!"

Venomous smirked, retrieving the lube from the nightstand and dribbling it onto his chest.

" _Cold_ , PV!"

"Don't worry, Boxy, I'll warm you up…" Venomous's fingers dug into his pecs, the heels of his palms rubbing at Boxman's nipples as he squeezed them around his cocks. It was easy enough to just lie back and watch as PV slowly worked himself to completion, all half-lidded eyes and furrowed brows. Every once in a while, his tongue would flit out like a snake tasting the air. Boxman wondered if that was actually the case, but now didn't seem to be the time to ask. He simply relaxed, basking in Venomous's attention.

At least, he did until he felt something against his slit.

"Uh, PV?"

"Sssorrey, I'm- oh Cob- I'm close…"

"That's not wha-oh!" He could feel something hard pressing against his hole, slick with his own lubricant.

"Oh, so you like this?" Venomous purred. "I never knew your chest was so sensitive, Boxy."

Boxman opened his mouth to explain, but all that came out was a whine as his hole gave, something rigid and ridged forcing its way into his ass.

He could feel his body producing more slickness in response to the object slowly working its way inside of him and squirmed, nearly unsettling Professor Venomous. He felt those long legs squeeze, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Boxy, what-?"

"Tail!" He keened as another, wider segment slid inside him.

"I'm just using it to brace myself," Venomous said, a faint trace of irritation in his voice. "Is it _that_ uncomfortable, just laying on it?"

Boxman cried out as the hard tip ground into his prostate as the tail forced him wider. He could feel the strain in his hole, even the slit itself, and yet… His cock was fully emerged from its sheath, throbbing with every squirm of the rattle inside him.

"Not- not on it, PV," he managed. He felt Venomous shift and keened as the tail scraped over his prostate once more.

"Well, well, well, Boxy," Venomous said. He felt the rattle press harder against his hole as another segment began to slip inside with tantalizing slowness. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." He felt cool fingers brush against his hard cock. "Already hard and leaking from just my tail. So deliciously responsive…"

Venomous put a bracing hand on his thigh as he twisted to face forwards once more. "Would you like that, Box? Would you like me to use that big, soft chest of yours while you come on my tail? That could be arranged, you know." Venomous cupped his pecs, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples.

"Oh for-" Boxman squirmed helplessly. "I wanna- fuck!"

Venomous smiled down at him, pinching his nipples. "So you like that idea?"

Boxman felt his face go hot as Venomous rested his cocks on his chest once more.

"Relax, Boxy," he said, an evil grin on his face, "I'll take care of you."

"Puh- PV…"

Venomous squeezed his pecs together once more, setting a punishing pace up top even as his tail strained against his hole below. Boxman whimpered as the next segment spread him impossibly wide – on and on, or so it felt. He could barely hear the desperate, breathy noises escaping his own throat as he was slowly speared open. Come hit his chin just as the widest point finally breached him, his hole sucking it deeper until the rim reached scales. He felt boneless, skewered on that thick tail, unable to do anything but breathe. His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

Venomous slid backwards, his perky purple butt rubbing against Boxman's cock as he did so. From the way he smirked, it was intentional.

And then he backed down further, until he was sitting on his own tail, studying the place they were linked.

"Look at you," he cooed, tracing his hole with one cool digit. "Working so _hard_ to accommodate me."

Boxman clutched at the sheets, biting his lip. Venomous tugged at his tail lightly, smiling down at his hole.

"So gorgeous," he murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to his stomach. He rubbed Boxman's stomach soothingly. "Relax, Boxy."

And then he felt the tail begin to pull, slowly at first, and then in earnest. He could feel one of the rounded segments pressing against his prostate and whined. Slowly, carefully, the rattle was pulled out of him, leaving him a gasping, whimpering mess. He felt empty, almost gaping.

"Hands and knees, Boxman," Venomous purred.

"I- I can't! PV, I don't think-"

"You can, Boxy." Cool fingers on his hips guided him into position – his hips up high, with most of his weight on his chest and shins. "Once more, then we can rest." He felt sharp teeth digging into his tailbone before the pain became distant, somehow.

Muscle relaxant, right…

He felt PV spread him open with his fingers, then lips press against his hole, startlingly hot against his oversensitive rim. The tongue slid inside him, long and sinuous, its forked tip making it impossible to forget who it was behind him.

Boxman buried his face in one of the pillows, trying in vain to stifle a moan as PV lazily licked into him.

"Mm… you produce lubricant here too? How convenient," Venomous murmured against his over-sensitized rim.

Boxman groaned. "Come _on_ , PV! Are you going to fuck me or not?!"

Cob, his cock _hurt_ , how long had he been hard?

"In a minute, Boxy…" Venomous said before sliding his tongue back in, alongside two fingers.

"The rattle was wider than this," he reminded him, wishing his voice didn't come out quite so needy. "So just put your cock in me and-"

SMACK!

"EEP!" Boxman yelped, more from surprise than pain.

"This is our first time together," Venomous said calmly. "We're going to do this _right._ "

Something about his even tone made Boxman want to ruffle his feathers, to push his boundaries just to see what would happen. "If- If you wanted to do this right-" he began, "Then maybe you should have fucked me with your fingers before-"

SMACK!

"You're testing my patience," Venomous warned, voice going dark and menacing.

Boxman wondered what it said about him that it made his cock twitch.

"And what are you gonna do about it, _PV?_ " He craned his neck to look over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"I'll leave."

_What?_

"What?"

"You heard me, Boxy," Venomous said, already working three fingers in and out of his hole. "No skimping on preparation. If you're going to take all of me, you're going to need it." One side of his mouth quirked up, somehow managing to look lazy and menacing at once.

"A-all of you?" Boxman managed weakly. Venomous said nothing, just added in a fourth finger as his smile broadened.

Boxman gulped, then pressed his face against the cool fabric of the pillow, focusing on keeping his breathing deep and even.

He felt Venomous press a kiss to the still tingling cheek he'd smacked. "You can tell me to stop, you know," Venomous said softly.

"I know," Boxman said, even as his heart raced. He felt the bed shift before he felt Venomous's cocks pressing up against his hole.

"Breathe, Boxy."

He drew in a slow, shaky breath, only for all the air to rush out of him in a wordless shout as Venomous's cocks slowly began to push inside him. Cloth shredded beneath his talons as he scrabbled for something to cling to as his hole was forced wider than ever. He felt Venomous's fingers digging into his hips like claws, his tail wrapping around Boxman's left thigh, rattle starting up. It wasn't until the widest point passed that he realized only the heads were inside him and that he had so much of those lengths still to go.

"Puh- PV…"

"That's right, Boxy," Venomous murmured, holding perfectly still. "Just breathe."

As if he had been waiting for permission, Boxman gulped in air. "N-need a- need a moment."

"Shh…" he felt one hand let go of his hip, moving instead to stroke his back. "That's it…"

"Okay… okay… You can – oh Cob! You can move," Boxman said, voice coming out thin and reedy. Both hands took firm hold of his hips once more as PV slowly pushed further inside, stretching him open farther than the Cob damn rattle had.

"Cob, Boxy, so _tight_ …" Venomous squeezed his ass as he slid in inch by inch until he was sheathed down to the hilt, his external testicles resting against his slit.

"Ready for me, Box?" Venomous asked. Boxman nodded into the pillow, unsure if he could find the energy to speak. He felt cool fingers wrap around his cock, giving a few tentative strokes. Then Venomous began to move.

The rhythm started slow, with shallow thrusts, but it wasn't long until Venomous began to speed up, rocking Boxman forward into his waiting fists with sheer force. It wasn't long until the strain began to fade, leaving him with slowly building pleasure. Boxman arched his back just a bit, but the change in angle was enough for PV's cocks to nail his prostate with every thrust.

"There, PV!" he shouted, rocking back in earnest now, too impatient to wait for his pleasure.

Boxman yelped as he was shoved forward, Venomous hunched over him, mouthing at his neck, even as he slammed home again and again.

" _Mine_ , Boxy," he growled, the rattle growing louder. "Say it." With gravity on his side, Venomous was fucking him so deep, he could feel it in his stomach. Boxman squirmed under PV's weight for a moment before finally-

"Y-yours, PV!"

With a triumphant snarl, sharp fangs dug into his shoulder as Boxman howled, coming over the blanket beneath him. He went limp, unable to do more than shiver in over-sensitized pleasure when PV came inside him, both cocks filling him with come.

He was still hazy from orgasm – and probably venom – when PV pulled out and cuddled him close.

"Don' think I c'n move," Boxman slurred, offering a sleepy grin to his partner.

Venomous's cheeks flushed lilac as he busied himself with mopping up the worst of the mess with tissues.

"That's perfectly fine," PV said. "We could stay here for a few hours, take a nap…"

For someone who had been inside him five minutes ago, Boxman mused, PV was acting pretty shy. On a hunch, Boxman caught his shoulder and tugged him in for a quick kiss, smiling when Venomous melted into it instantly.

"You still owe me pants," Boxman said when PV finally broke the kiss. " _And_ a sweater." 

Venomous chuckled, an oddly sheepish grin on his face. "I… have a bad habit of buying things online late at night, so… there are actually a few such things already boxed up in the closet for you."

Boxman stared at him before bursting into laughter. "Gee, Professor… how _ever_ will I repay your generosity?" He waggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

Venomous blushed. "Go to sleep, Box."


End file.
